Blast to the Past
by fizzydrink698
Summary: When Dumbledore's memory click into place, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Luna Lovegood go back to 1977 and meet a few familiar faces. NOT A HARRY/HERMIONE ROMANCE! Rated T because I've always been paranoid.
1. Prelogue: Dumbledore's Empty Cupboard

Prologue

Albus Dumbledore was looking at his Phoenix chick, which had risen from the ashes not ten minutes ago. It was small, the size of a little finger, and it was tucking into its first meal. Dumbledore had always admired phoenixes, with their rich red feathers and their little cawing sound of their young, and how it was a tragedy that a Phoenix couldn't be there to see its children. But Dumbledore didn't dwell on that, he was thinking to the little Phoenix. _Did you know that your father Fawkes saved my student Harry Potter's life? _He smiled, as the young Phoenix dropped his beak in awe.

Then, something in his mind clicked. It was as if old memories were overwriting new ones, and Dumbledore knew immediately what it was. Time travel. He looked back and tried to remember who it was, who had time-travelled? The room was quiet, the only sound coming from the slurping of the baby Phoenix. And Dumbledore remembered.

He went across his office, past the Pensieve, past the Phoenix cage where, the little Phoenix was watching him, his head to the side as he wondered what his owner was doing. Past all his Sun-and-Moon Calculators and boxes of Acid Pops and Chocolate Frogs towards a cupboard that had always been empty. A cupboard that was empty not five minutes ago. And Dumbledore pulled out a small, shining-silver present from the Empty Cupboard.

He told Flitwick to fetch Luna Lovegood, the charming albeit slightly ditzy blonde girl whose father published the Quibbler and McGonagall to fetch Ron Weasley the red-haired, freckled boy who was living in the shadow of his brothers' glory; Hermione Granger who was the brightest girl in her year and most of the year above her, and could well go on to be a Professor here in any subject she'd like and Harry Potter who was simply, the Boy Who Lived.


	2. Chapter 1: Everybody's Changing

A.N: I do not in any way on Harry Potter. Except for my t-shirt and a few posters! :D.

Chapter One

"I've called you here, because I have just remembered something vitally important. Back when I was starting as Headmaster, four new students joined Sixth Year. And at the end of their Sixth Year, they gave me this." Dumbledore held up a small silver parcel. "And they said: you will know who to give it to when you remember. I never saw those students again. Until five years ago, when I unknowingly met them a second time, only they were in First-Year." He was given four puzzled looks, before he continued. "And those four students are standing here, in front of me."

Hermione spoke up. "You mean, we travelled back in time, and met Past You?" she asked, slightly curious as she gazed at that small parcel that was innocently waiting on Dumbledore's desk.

"Precisely, Miss Granger. You all went back to 1977, and became Past Students. And yes, Harry." When Harry opened his mouth to speak. "You met your parents. In fact Mr Weasley, you met your eldest brother Bill, who was a first year at that time. And Miss Lovegood, you met your mother there as well." He explained softly to Luna, whose silvery-grey eyes slightly welled up.

"But first, we will have to change your appearance. After all, how do you explain how much you resemble your 'classmates' when you claim never to have met them. Now let's see, Harry, please step forward."

Harry nervously stepped forward, and Dumbledore's wand let out a burst of bright blue. Harry's hair, ebony at first, was growing lighter and lighter, until he was a dark blonde. Ron snorted at this, but stopped at Harry's death glare. His eyes changed colour to a deep blue, and his vision was perfected. The only thing that was familiar about Harry was his scar, but even now, that had changed to a thin, diagonal line just below his hair line.

"Miss Lovegood, if you please?" asked Dumbledore.

Luna stepped forward, and a jet of silver hit her. Her hair darkened to Harry's new hair colour, and her eyes changed to a darker blue, like the ocean. Her hair became smooth and shiny, gently waving across her back and ending just in the middle of it. She became a tiny bit taller, and her lips became a deeper coral red. All in all, she turned stunning, and Harry and Ron stared at her, until Hermione elbowed them in their sides. She noticed her uniform had the crest of Gryffindor on it. She looked at Dumbledore questioningly.

"I think it would be best to keep you all in the same house, so I chose Gryffindor. You will be Harry's twin sister, Miss Lovegood, remember that. You have stayed home-schooled for your life, but with your OWLs out of the way, your parents want you to go to Hogwarts for your N.E.. Miss Granger?"

Hermione stepped forward, and again, a jet of silver hit her. Her hair wasn't frizzy anymore, and it became dark black, and it simply became wavy, like Luna's. She shrunk the slightest bit, and her eyes became less brown, and more hazel. She grinned, and her front teeth had shortened a bit. Her lips became a soft, shimmering pink, and her eyes were framed with longer lashes. Her nails were longer, not bitten down, and nicely manicured. She looked as gorgeous as Luna.

"And finally, Mr Weasley?" Dumbledore asked.

Ron braced himself, as a jet of silver appeared for a final time, and he began to change. His freckles disappeared, and he became more tanned. His red hair became black, and in a sort-of Justin-Biebery style. His muscles became more defined, and he grew a centimetre or two. Ron touched his hair uncertainly and stood in horror when he felt his fringe. Dumbledore had made him look like Justin Bieber! He was about to plead for a new hairstyle when Dumbledore gave Harry the parcel.

"Mr Weasley, remember, you are Miss Granger's brother, and you and Miss Granger have lived you're your Uncle William in Italy for thirteen years, and you have never been to a school before. I have your O.W.L results here, different however. As you have already studied your subjects this year, you will have to repeat them again. However, Mr Weasley and Mr Potter have gained more O's, Miss Lovegood, I have changed your Transfiguration from an A to an E, Miss Granger, I have had to lower your grades." He caught sight of Hermione, frowning. "Don't worry, these results will not affect your real ones, it's just that you will need your grades a little more average. We don't want any record of you. You should be alright.

"Everyone, make sure you hold onto Harry, and don't let go! You don't want to end up with one half of you in 1984 and another in 1977!" Dumbledore warned. Everyone grabbed hold of Harry as he opened up the present. A large amount of light came out of the box and sucked the four friends in. Dumbledore waved them off as they travelled into the past.


End file.
